elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
My Creations
My Creations ( 僕の作品 / ぼくのさくひん / boku no sakuhin) is the eightieth chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series. Plot In a dungeon-like section of the Diclonius Research Institute located deep underground, Nousou shows Chief Kakuzawa four masked, naked girls, and refers to them as their side's Diclonii. All of them possess vectors superior to those of Lucy, which in addition to their numbers, Nousou feels that they should leave Lucy utterly defeated. He unmasks one clone that he refers to as Diana, and reveals that the four girls are the clones of Kurama's late daughter, Mariko. Each has been outfitted with several controls and calming mechanisms through their brains' frontal lobes, rendering them infantile and obeying only him, even to the extreme. He also mentions how over one thousand rejects were created to clone these viable four, revealing a girl being kept in a small box with a cloth bag covering her face. Attempting to demonstrate his claimed control over the girls, Nousou is instead embarrassed when they rush him in an overly affectionate embrace, then steal his Pocky sticks when he drops them, all while uttering the same''' '''Myu sound that Mariko spoke when she was reduced to an infantile state. Unamused and unimpressed, the Chief demands a test to demonstrate their obedience. Reluctantly, Nousou orders Diana to stab herself through the arm. Once the order has been fulfilled, she begins to cry uncontrollably and is comforted by the other clones. The Chief is still unimpressed with this display, and takes Nousou by surprise by firing a bullet through his own hand. When Nousou questions why he would do this to himself, Kakuzawa reminds Nousou of how Mariko allowed her personal feelings to take over, even under the threat of bombs embedded inside her. The Chief demands something beyond obeying orders, being a total act of selflessness to the point of not caring about one's own life. To prove that their control is complete, Nousou then orders Diana to take the same knife she stabbed her arm with, this time, to pierce her own heart. She appears to be more reluctant this time, with tears forming in her eyes, but obeys and then collapses from the shock and blood loss. While his outward mood is noncommittal, the Chief seems to regard the test as a good one, stating that Lucy should soon be back in their hands. After the Chief leaves, Nousou promises Diana that he will get her a new heart from one of the rejects. At the University in Kamakura, Arakawa, while having stripped down to change her clothes, looks in the mirror and worries herself sick about her wager over Lucy's capture. She resigns herself to become a 'pleasure slave', unaware that the Unknown Man is dead. Hearing a knock on the lab's door, in a panic, she throws on her lab coat and opens the door, only to find a waiting Kouta. Trivia * This chapter introduces the Mariko clones. In particular, the four viable clones, Alicia, Barbara, Cynthia, and Diana (the only one given a name at this point). It also introduces the tragically rejected clones, and indicates the hellish lives that all of them have lead. * Alicia's helmet has one hole in it, while Barbara's has two, Cynthia's has three, and Diana's has four. By process of elimination, the clone without a helmet in the following manga page is Barbara. * This cover has Yuka in a dress that seems to have a poodle skirt, with her hand raised as though to stop someone from taking a picture of her in it, ala a paparazzi. Gallery ELC80.JPG|Nousou is gonna have a hard and painful time proving the clones' worth to the Chief. Category:Series Information Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Article